Hell bent for Whisky
Hell Bent for Whiskey is the animated short film from which the Guns Gore & Cannoli series originated from. Plot The movie starts inside a brewery run by the Belluccios crime family, Belluccio's Whiskey and Beer. The camera pans over barrels of alcohol, distilleries and wooden vats filled with liquor, before zooming onto a stack of dynamite with a wired timer deposited under a pipe. A car speeds across the streets on the other side of town and crashes in the side of the road, at the river bench. A man, a Belluccio associate named Frank, climbs out of the wreckage and is suddenly blinded by the headlights of another car. As he readies his gun, out of the car step two mobsters, Paulie and Vinnie, who claim that he had been spotted at a rival family's bar tonight. Frank denies having been there, prompting Vinnie to ask what he was doing at the Belluccio's brewery. Frank insists that he was only checking the brewery for faults and intruders, when an explosion obliterates the aforementioned operation. The duo's suspicions are confirmed and turn to Frank, who simply shrugs. They gun down Frank for destroying the still and leave him by the river. The scene cuts to Belluccio's bar where he explains that Frankie must have been working for the Costellis, Mr. Belluccio's rival business. Belluccio informs the two that it was their last brewery and that they were now depending on the Canadian shipments and would be done for otherwise. Vinnie tells him that all the shipments were caught by police raids, because Tony forgot to bribe the authorities. Belluccio orders the gangsters to have Tony whacked, but they explain that he didn't pay the cops because they already had him killed last month. Belluccio then orders the gangsters to go to the Costellis' liquor storage and steal their booze and says that if anyone at the location tried to "play tough guy", they are to "ice 'em". The gangsters then arrive at the Costellis' liquor storage,only to find no one present. Vinnie says it simply makes their job easier and begins loading the truck with some of the barrels. As they do, the camera pans to a broken window. Inside, dead Costelli gang members are seen, seemingly after a shootout, with one corpse sticking out in particular, with grey skin. It zooms onto a bottle of whiskey as the sound of gunfire is heard. At Luigi's bar there is a swinging party as the people drink the stolen whiskey and dance. Inside of a backroom, Vinnie and Paulie are discussing the payment with the owner Luigi. While they talk ,an already inebriated Luigi pours himself another drink and begins to foam around the mouth, as his skin turns warty and grey, while his right eye pops out and hits Vinnie. He flips over the table and charges at Paulie, pinning him to the wall. Vinnie grabs the fire axe and hacks Luigi's in the back, to no effect other than Luigi turning around and throwing Vinnie at the wall. Paulie quickly grabs his shotgun and blows Luigi's head off. Vinnie and Paulie wonder why Luigi attacked them and Paulie deduces it may have been the alcohol they brought him. This becomes obvious, as the zombified patrons of the bar start clawing the glass window of Luigi's office and go after the two. They fight them off and manage to escape out the back door. They report the incident to Mr. Belluccio, who demands to have the Costelli warehouse destroyed and gives them explosives and a detonator. Once Vinnie and Paulie arrive the the Castelie's liquor store and look for places to plant a bomb, Paulie suggests the giant liquor barrel, when Paulie goes to set up the plunger a group a Zombies arrive and Vinnie and Paulie are chased into a bar and escape into the sewers, the Zombies run over to the barrels and start drinking the booze, one of the zombies suddenly sees a giant barrel of whisky and runs over to it, the other Zombies begin to follow him all leaping up and tipping over the e whisky barrel, the whisky then starts pouring into the sewers At Mr belluccios house he is sitting on the toilet when his mother calls him and tells him to stop dumping his cigars the toilet, He ignores her, drop his cigar into the toilet and ignites the whisky in the sewer also blowing up his house with him and his mother in it, the burning whisky then spread to the Castelie's liquor store where it explodes in a violent explosion killing all the zombies inside and creating a nuclear mushroom cloud, Vinnie and Paulie who miraculously survived decide to head home as Paulie says "I need a drink". Movie cast *Paulie: John Bell Williams *Mr Belluccio: John Bell Williams *Frankie: John Bell Williams *Luigi: John Bell Williams *Vinnie: Dennis Stacey *Mother Belluccio: Dennis Stacey *Zombies: Deannis Stacey and John Bell Williams